Buscando libertad
by Isuldory
Summary: Nessie y Jake al fin se hacen novios y necesitan su espacio,ya estan hartos de que Edward lea cada pensamiento de Jake, asi que decide irse a la Universidad con Jacob, Edward lo aceptara?, Jasper y Alice de chaperones! Es un J/N E/B J/A ojala les gute


**Buscando libertad**

**Nessie ha crecido y también su amor por Jacob, pero están algo cansados de estar siempre vigilados bajo el lector de mentes que es Edward y Nessie piensa que ya es tiempo que la dejen en libertad de estar a solas con Jacob. Bella y Edward aceptan que se vallan a la Universidad de Seattle siempre y cuando Alice y Jasper los vigilen de cerca siempre. Se quedaran Bella y Edward tranquilos o también terminaran en Seattle estudiado, aceptaran la privacidad de Nessie? **

Antes de iniciar con esta nueva aventura, debo recordarles que los personajes son de la genial yo solo los tomo prestado para crear esta increible historia.  
Espero sus review, consejos, comentarios de todo, sean buenos y espero que les guste :)

* * *

Nessie se encontraba en la sala con toda su familia. Ya habían pasado 6 alos desde que la pelea con los Volturis pasó y su increiblemente rápido crecimiento por fin había sesado, al menos ahora los cambios eran mínimos y ya podían tener una vida mas estable. Con Jacob todo había ido increible ya que al cumplir los 5 años Nessie se dio cuenta que sentía mas que un gran cariño y una gran amistad hacia él. Y Jacob al ver los cambios tan notorios ya no pudo seguir viendola mas como una niña, sino como la hermosa mujer que se estaba convirtiendo. Asi que ellos dos iniciaron su romance al principio en secreto, pero en cuanto a la semana Jacob se descuido Edward se puso furioso, pero gracias a una intervencion de Rose, Bella y Nessie, comprendió que no podía impedir el amor que su hija y Jacob se tenían y asi como lo fue el de Bella y él en un tiempo debia de aceptarlo y darles su apoyo.

Sin embargo eso cambio cuando Edward empezo a vigilar cada pensamiento de Nessie y Jacob buscando algun recuerdo de su tiempo juntos, ya que le había advertido a Jacob que si se pasaba con ella lo mataría o lo dejaria sin huesos por un tiempo. Jacob no tenia intensiones de pasarse con Nessie, pero igual era bastante tenso tener que cuidar tus pensamientos casi al maximo cuando estaba cerca de Edward o incluso cuando estaba con Nessie.

Nessie ya estaba harta, no podia avanzar nada con Jacob, cada ves que profundizaban sus besos Jacob la detenia y la alejaba. Y eso estaba haciendo sospechar a Nessie que su padre lector de mentes tenía que ver. Jacob solo le decia que era por precausión pero,.. un día ella escucho cuando Bella discutía con Edward por la falta de privacidad que tenía con Jacob y con Nessie. Ahi fue que lo entendió todo, no era que Jacob no la queria lo suficiente o no queria avanzar con ella, Edward lo tenía amenazado. Ahi fue que lo decidió tendría que irse lejos por un tiempo con Jacob solo asi podria ser libre de amarlo y que le demostrara sin miedos ni nada lo mucho que la amaba y que no podria con Edward cerca.

Asi que decidio convocar a la familia para darles un anuncio o mas bien dicho una decición que sin duda no sería facil de realizar pero tenía que hacer.

- Familia, como se han dado cuenta ya he crecido lo suficiente para poder pasar desapercibida en el mundo normal de los humanos, y tambien saben lo mucho que amo a Jacob. Y tambien se que saben que ya no soy una niña y necesito mi espacio y ya no lo soporto más que me espien y me controlen cada pensamiento. - Dijo Nessie dirigiendose a sus tios y Abuelos y haciendo enfasis en lo ultimo de "pensamientos" ya que todos sabian que esa indirecta iba dirigida hacia Edward.

- Papá se que para tí siempre sere tu niña, pero he crecido y amo a Jacob y no quiero que lo sigas presionando, sabes que el siempre me amara y me respetara y sabes lo mal que he pasado todos estos meses sabeindo que casi no puedo acercarme a él por el miedo de JAcob a que lo dejes sin algun miembro o algo por el estilo.

- Hija sabes que confió en ti y en Jacob pero entiende que eres mi única hija y es dificil hacerme la idea que pronto te tengas que ir, entiendeme- Dijo un Edward algo angustiado porque sabía lo que Nessie estaba a punto de decir.

- Papa sabes que es necesario que me aleje un tiempo, necesito mi libertad, mi espacio. Es por eso que lo llamé a todos, he decidio ingresar a la Universidad de Seattle y Jacob tambien se incribira conmigo, ambos pasaremos unos semestres ahi. Y por favor tios no quiero que intenten hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo haré, ya he tomado esta decisión.

- Hija mia, sabes que siempre te apoyare, solo que nos sera muy dificil dejarte sola, cuando apenas hemos asimilado tu crecimiento y que en tan solo 6 años ya no eres mas nuestra niña a la que cuidabamos tanto y estaba siempre a nuestro lado- Dijo Bella algo feliz por su decisión de reclamar su libertad pero tambien triste porque se alejaria de ellos.

-Hija podrias reconsiderar tu decision, si quieres podemos ir todos juntos a la Universidad y te prometo que alquilaremos un departamento y ustedes si desean se podran quedar en las residencias de la universidad...

- Papa no es por el hecho de ir a la Universidad, sabes que aun asi no dejaras de leer nuestros pensamientos y ante cualquier avanze o acercamiento que tengamos con Jake no podras controlarte, y aun asi es incomodo no tener privacidad

-Aceptare que te vallas solo con una condición-

- Cual es papá?

- Que yo y Jasper te acompañaremos - Dijo una Alice feliz ya que no se separaría despeus de todo de Nessie y ademas podria supervisar cada muda de ropa que se pondria y sobretodo tendria tiempo para hacer con Jasper todo lo que quisiesen sin estar compartiendo el horario de la semana con rose y Emmet Bella y Edward y Carlise y Esme.

( Ya que bueno si se les antojaban a los tres la casa por mas resistente que fuera 6 vampiros es demasiado. Asi que para protejer la casa y no caer en la lujuria habian decidido que 2 dias de la semana serian de cada pareja para disponer sus noches a solas. Mientras que las demas salian a casar o ocupaban mejor su tiempo o ir a un hotel si querían tambien.)

-Pues por mi esta bien despues de todo se me hacía extraño que no me pusieras peros para aceptar que me valla

- Recuerda que Alice ve el futuro asi que no intentes nada malo con Jacob o tu tía Alice me lo dirá - Esto ultimo se lo dijo tambien a Jacob solo que por el pensamiento

- Edward sabes que daría mi vida por Reneesme, te prometo que la cuidare, es una promesa, nada le pasará

-Mas te vale- Le dijo Edward

-Bueno chicos no se preocupen tanto que en una de esas se pueden escapar con esos dos tan juntos y solos, no me extrañaria que el aura de jasper este tan candente que haga que tengan tambien ustedes algo de diversion jajaja - Dijo Emmet hablando por fin y como siempre dandole el lado inmaduro o jocoso al asunto. El único problema es que a Edward eso no le hizo nada de gracia - Ouch, rose, mi rose pero que te pasa solo era una broma

- Eso no tuvo gracia, y lo sabes. - Dijo Rosalie. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto aunque confiaba en que Jacob esperara un poco mas para hacer algo asi con nessie, al menos por la salud mental de Edward, ya que aunque Edward tuviera un autocontrol increible cuando se trataba de Nessie no se controlaba mucho que digamos.

- Bueno mi niña sabes que te extrañaremos un montón pero prometeran que vendran los fines de semana a visitarnos o al menos 2 veces al mes- Dijo Esme que se acerco a abrazarla

- Te extrañare, hija mía solo recuerda no estar mucho tiempo sin beber algo para que no sufras transtorno de cansancio. - Dijo Carlise acercandose a Nessie y abranzandola también.

- Te lo prometo abuelo, yo tambien los extrañare mucho. Tia Rose a ti tambien te extrañare muuuchoo y a ti tambien tio Emmet, cazar contigo sera lo que mas extrañare de ti, a parte de tus bromas- Dijo tio acercandose a Emmet y Rose

- Sobrina mía cuanta con ello, con Emmet iremos a visitarlos cada ves que podamos y nos turnaremos con tus padres para venir y ver como van, solo prometeme que me llamaras todos los días

- Claro tía, asi lo haré

- Nessie solo recuerda lo que te enseñe cada ves que cases, no creo k sea muy dificil en seattle encontrar un buen oso- Dijo Emmet abrazadola y cargandola en el acto - Te extrañare mucho tio Emmet

- Y cuando nos iremos, mi amor - Aun faltan algunas semanas, y aunque nos hallan aceptado tenemos que ir a validar nuestros papeles y todo eso - Jacob quien miestras que Nessie hablaba había estado a su lado y aunque no le gustase del todo la idea volver a estudiar ya que bueno la secundaria la término gracias a que con la ayuda de Carlise, Jasper y Emmet pudo estudiar y aprobar todos los examenes que exigia el Estado para graduarse.

( Un día estaba hablando con Nessie de seguir estudiando en la universidad y bueno dejaron sus papeles y su carta de postulación a varias universidades solo para probar y los habían aceptado en varias entre ellas en Seattle, pero solo a raíz de lo que Nessie había decidido lo tomaron en serio)

- Estaba pensando que en 2 semanas, nos dará tiempo para matricularnos, preprarar todo y bueno darnos unas ultimas vacaciones por la push.

- En la universidad de Seattle esta la carrera de Antropolgia e Historia, sera intersante aprender la historia de nuevo, bajo la perspectiva moderna de hoy.- Dijo Jasper inteviniendo por primera vez.

-Y yo creo que optare por la facultad de Comunicaciones, creo que estudiar Marketing me vendrá bien para cuando decida iniciar mi linea de ropa. - Todos en ese momento abrieron los ojos como platos, ya que bueno aunque estaban aconstumbrados a sus locuras de loca por las compras. Esto les había tomado por sorpresa

- ALICE! - Todos dijeron en coro

- De todas maneras les iba a decir asi que no se alarmen. Les avisaré cuando tenga pensado iniciar de acuerdo, ademas saben que igual los seguire vistiendo asi que no se libraran tan facil de mi! - Dijo un Alice algo amenazando pero siempre con su peculiar alegria

- jajaja, no cambias pixie!- dijo Emmet entrando en risas junto con todos.

- Bueno chicas esto hay que celebrar, ya tenemos una excusa para ir de Compras! - Dijo Rosalie super animada!

- Si, les comprare la ropa que usaran para la Universidad, y tu tambien estas incluido Jake, el novio de mi sobrina no puede desentonar!

- Eh Alice pero recuerda que rompere la mitad de tu ropa al final del semestre. No quiero que gastes en vano- Dijo Jake algo avergonzado y al mismo tiempo algo asustado de imaginarse a Alice buscando ropa para él.

- Puede ser, pero recuerda que no tendras que entrar en fase a cada rato, recuerda que en la ciudad hay menos peligros y menos necesidad de bueno transformarse. Ademas si nos encontramos con algun nómade descuida Jasper y yo lo arreglaremos asi que acepta la ropa que te eligire o en serio me enojare contigo!

- De acuerdo pero yo elijo sobre lo que decidas comprar. Vale soy yo quien se pondra toda esa ropa.

- Hecho

- Bueno chicos creo que ya es tarde y Nessie y Jacob deben descanzar ya que mañana sera un día largo y de compras con tus tías, hija asi que será mejor que vallas a acostarte.

- Es cierto buenas noches a todos - Dijo Nessie mientras tomaba de la mano a Jacob y se dirigia hacia la casita del bosque

- Adios a todos, los vere en la mañana

- Se puntual, a las 10am te espero en la entrada de la casa para ir a port angels de compras.

- De acuerdo, no faltaré. Adios

Asi se fueron Nessie y Jacob rapidamente a la casita para tener unos breves momentos antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente que sería largo, sin duda...

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio, siento si al principio los aburri con explicaciones y no se avanzo mucho en la historia, pero no decidia si hacerlo solo introduccion o hacerlo cap, espero les guste esta nueva historia y dejen muchos review ya que con eso me demuestran que les gusto**

**Sin mas los dejo y prometo actualizar tan pronto reciva reviews y comentarios de su parte diciendo que les gusta y quieren que siga con la historia prometo actualizar pronto si me animan**

**Hasta el cap2,**

**Isuldory**


End file.
